Trust In No One
by that-crazy-asian-girl
Summary: Hermione's acting really strangely. SHe seems to have a new attitude and sense of style. But is that all just a coverup for all the pain and darkness that seems to be consuming her life? Full of drama and humor. HHr DHr RHr
1. Bubblegum is the Source of All Problems

Hermione slumped lower in her seat, adjusting her position to be more comfortable. The thestrals seemed to be pulling the carriage with extra speed so that every bump the carriage hit sent her flying and falling off her seat.

_Pop!_

She snapped a large, pink stretchy bubble over her lips and greedily gobbled it back up into her mouth.

"Hermione! Stop that!"

She rolled her brilliant cinnamon eyes and then fixed them on the source of her annoyance, who was sitting just opposite of her.

"Stop _what_, Ron?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Stop...I dunno...making that 'pop' sound with the bumblepum!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again and narrowed her eyes in aggravation.

"First of all, _Ron, _it's called _bubblegum_. It's a Muggle candy. Second of all, bubblegum is _supposed to be _consumed this way. And third of all, _don't tell me what to do!_" She let out a indignant huff and folded her arms.

"Hermione, what's the matter with you? We haven't even started our seventh year and already you've started acting all weird."

Hermione merely ignored him and chose to concentrate on Harry, instead, who hadn't spoken a word the entire ride so far.

Harry sat next to Ron and did not even register them fighting. He was too involved in staring out the window with a faraway look in his eyes. Hermione noticed that his gaze was fixed on the invisible force that seemed to be pulling the carriages.

"_Poor Harry. If only you knew that you're not alone._" Hermione thought to herself. She closed her eyes so that Ron couldn't see the corners of her eyes tearing up. "_I can see the thestrals too._"

Hermione reminded herself not to cry. Crying was futile in her situation. Instead, just to spite Ron, she blew the largest bubble she had ever blown so far and then poked it with her tongue, causing it to omit a resounding _POP!_

Hermione couldn't help herself from smiling when she heard the cry of frustration from Ron.


	2. Ron is SOOO Annoying

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts," was the first sentence that Professor Dumbledore spoke as he stood behind the podium.

"I assume that everyone here is eager to enjoy the feast. But before I allow you to eat, I have a few announcements to make."

The entire Great Hall quieted down to listen to Dumbledore's announcements. Hermione's eyes scanned the High Table and finally settled on the D.A.D.A. teacher's seat. Oddly enough, it was empty. Hermione felt a small swell of relief in her stomach when she spotted Hagrid sitting in the far edge of the table. She was glad he hadn't gone off and gotten injured again by giants like last school year.

"First of all, I would like you all to know that the speech that I made last school year was completely intentional. I _do _believe-in fact, I _know _that Voldemort is back." A loud shared _GASP_ sounded off across the Great Hall.

"I warn all students to be extra careful this year when wandering around the grounds and also when spending time in Hogsmeade. I am not trying to persuade anyone to believe what I am saying. That is all your own choice. But I am serious when it comes to the safety of the students. _Be careful_."

A long, tension-filled silence seemed to blanket the students and they all gave their entire attention to the man speaking in front of them. Harry seemed to have snapped from his reverie and was listening to him with rapt attention. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"But, enough about that. I would also like to tell you about the pleasant events that will be taking place during the school year. I would like to announce that there will be another ball held in the middle and at the end of the school year."

This news was greeted with many excited squeals from the girls and even louder groans from the boys.

"Also, I would like to inform everyone that there will be a festival this month to celebrate the beginning of the school year. This will give the students to showcase their creative side. You will be allowed to manage booths and refreshment stands and will also provide the entertainment of your choosing. At the end of the festival, there will be a small talent show for anyone who wishes to show off their skills."

The reaction to this news was less negative as excited murmurs and chatter echoed across the hall. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly in amusement.

"And finally, I would like to announce this year's Head Girl and Head Boy: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

A loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables as both Heads stood up.

"Hermione! You never told us you were Head Girl!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I suppose it just slipped my mind." Hermione answered.

"Did you know that you had to spend time with the FERRET the entire school year?"

"No, I didn't Ron." Hermione snapped and walked away before Ron could bombard her with any more questions.

"_Ugh! Thank Merlin, I have my own living quarters. I don't care how bad Malfoy is; anything is better than listening to Ron bother me all day._"


	3. Long Hard Road Out of Hell

Draco Malfoy valued his beauty rest. After all, he didn't get his charming good looks by staying up all night doing the Cotton Eye Joe along with "Hit Me Baby One More Time", did he?

**(A/N: You can actually do that! I was doing the Cotton Eye Joe with some friends and we were singing that song while we were dancing. If you sing the song slow enough, you can actually get the dance steps to match the beat!)**

So it was very aggravating to have his little siesta interrupted by a loud, piercing clamor that he later realized was coming from one of his least favorite people's bedroom. It was even more aggravating that even after screaming and banging on the walls from his room, the noise did not stop. So he was forced to leave his warm and inviting bed and walk all the way from his room to the mudblood's sleeping quarters and demand her to cease.

"_All right. Remember Draco, you do NOT need a mudblood screaming at you early in the morning. Avoid any conflict. Be calm. Be civil to her..." _stated his conscience.

"Bloody hell, Granger! Turn that bloody music off or I'll Avada Kedavra your Gryffindor arse!! I can't sleep with that infernal racket going on in the morning!"

"..._or not..."_

And STILL the infuriating racket continued. What was it anyway? Was that..._music_? It didn't sound like anything Draco had ever heard of. He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

"_I want to fly into your sun  
Need faith to make me numb  
Live like a teenage Christ  
I'm a saint, got a date with suicide  
  
Oh Mary, Mary  
To be this young is oh so scary  
Mary, Mary  
To be this young I'm oh so scared  
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell  
I wanna live, I wanna love  
But its a long hard road, out of hell..."_

Draco's eyebrows rose up so high they almost reached his hairline.

"_WELL...I never expected Granger to be listening to THIS sort of music...I could definitely use this as blackmail. Goody-two-shoes bookworm contemplating suicide, perhaps? Oh, this will make juicy gossip..."_

And with that, Draco smirked and walked back to his room, pondering on the best technique on humiliating his arch rival's mudblood friend. What he didn't know was that inside said mudblood's bedroom, the Head Girl was sitting on her bed, holding a gun in her hand.

**A/N: Is Hermione REALLY gonna commit suicide? We'll see, won't we? Oh, and the song that Hermione's listening to is by Marilyn Manson, "Long Hard Road Out of Hell".**


	4. You Never Said Forever Could Ever Hurt L...

Hermione twirled the gun in her hand; the light from her lamp reflecting off its smooth, metal surface. Her eyes analyzed its shape, its harsh silver color, the coldness of its touch. She licked her lips.

"_You never said forever, could ever hurt like this  
You never said forever, could ever hurt like this_..."

Her actions were interrupted by the loud music streaming from her boom box.

"That reminds me..." she murmured to herself. She raised her wand and cast a silencing charm upon her entire room.

"That's better." She said again in a small, emotionless voice. She then returned her focus on the metal object in her hand. She marveled at how a small, harmless-looking object in her hand could possess so much firepower.

"I guess I better get this over with..." Hermione turned around and faced her night stand. She scanned the room with cool, calculating eyes and finally, after what seemed like several minutes, she pulled the trigger.

_BANG! CLINK!_

The bullet shot out of the gun and hit the soda can that Hermione had placed on the nightstand directly in the middle. She then swiveled around and shot another soda can that she had placed atop her dresser. She then turned to the right and finally aimed at the can that she had used her wand to levitate all the way up to the ceiling. She was able to hit the can without even blinking. A small smile spread across her face. Bulls-eye.

"I guess that's enough target practice for today." She stated and strolled casually out of the room, taking care to hide the gun in a small pocket in her school robes.

She was completely unaware of the ill-fated surprises that would greet her when she left the room.


	5. Hugging Hurts

As Hermione strolled down the halls of Hogwarts, she noticed people giving her strange looks and glances. Everywhere she went, people would turn around and look her in the eye.

Most of the glances were of sympathy. Others were of disgust. But all of them contained a hint of unbelieving and surprise. It was very unnerving.

Hermione was relieved when she finally reached the Great Hall. It was very draining to have to avoid stares the whole morning. A little relaxation time with Harry and Ron was just what she needed. She didn't even mind if Ron bothered her. At least she could count on _them _to not act weird. How wrong she was.

"Hermione!"

She spun around and saw a blur of red and black hair running towards her.

"Ron! Harry! Good morning, you gu-"

"Thank God you're okay!" And before Hermione could finish her sentence, Ron had leaped up and LATCHED himself onto her, his arms (toned from Quidditch) squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"R-Ron? What in the world-"

"I'm so, so, so sorry." Ron sobbed into her shoulder.

"Ron? What the-Are you _crying_??"

"I've been such a stupid git!"

"Well, I can't argue with that..." she muttered. "But you haven't done anything THAT horrible."

"YES I HAVE! I've been horrid. Always pestering you about homework and arguing with you. I'm so SORRY. You don't know how sorry I am!"

"What? I don't know what-"

"Hermione," spoke a voice.

"Harry! Oh thank goodness. Ron is acting completely-"

"I just want you to know that I COMPLETELY appreciate you for everything you've done. You're my BEST FRIEND AND I APPRECIATE IT! And I'm really sorry for being so horrid last year. Really sorry!" And before Hermione could react, Harry had also wrapped his arms tightly around both her and Ron.

"Don't do it, Hermione! It's not worth it!" shouted Neville who was sprinting towards the trio.

"Hermione, you're a really brilliant prefect! Don't throw it away. I need you!" Ernie MacMillian cried.

"Hermione, you're like the sister I never had!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You're smart!"

"You're talented!"

"You have a really nice ars-"

"EVERBODY **STOP!" **The entire Great Hall quieted down.

"Now as much as I appreciate everyone showering me with compliments, I need to know: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" Hermione's face was red from frustration and also from being gripped tightly by Ron and Harry.

"C-can you guys let go?" She asked them.

"Oh, oh, sorry." They both said. Ron's face was completely red when he let her go. It was also a bit shiny from his tears.

"Now can someone PLEASE explain what's wrong?"

"Well...um...you see, er..." Harry stumbled over his words. "We heard a rumor that you were going to commit suicide..."

"**WWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!"**

The entire Great Hall flinched.

"AND YOU BELIEVED THAT RUBBISH?"

"We didn't know what to think! We were too worried by the fact that one of our best friends might die!"

That subdued Hermione for a short while but not for long.

"Who started the rumor?" She asked in an eerily calm way.

"Erm...Malfoy?" Neville squeaked. Hermione's eyes narrowed and flashed bright amber.

"Malfoy..." she hissed and stalked towards the Slytherin table.

"Oh! Is she gonna yell at him? Is he in trouble? Can I tape it?" Colin Creevy cheerily asked. That earned him a slap from Ginny.

**A/N: Malfoy's gonna get it! Malfoy's gonna get it! Whhheeeeee! waves flag**


	6. Devil's Work

"MAAAALLLLLLLFFFFFFFOOOYYYYYY!"

A loud, piercing shriek that could easily rival a banshee's echoed across the Great Hall, reaching the ears of a certain platinum-haired Slytherin. A smirk spread across his lips.

"_I guess Granger heard the good news._"

Malfoy swiveled around in his seat and turned around, spreading his arms out in welcome. A friendly yet smug expression graced his features.

"Graaaanger..."

**WHACK!** Hermione's hand smacked his arms away from her.

"Don't you _Granger _me, you annoying, conniving, pureblooded prat! I _demand _THAT you explain to me what RUMORS you happen to be spreading to everyone!!"

"Hey...don't blame me for your actions. I'm not the one who was sitting up in her room, listening to music on _suicide _and...HELL..."

Several gasps were heard from wizards and witches who were devout Christians.

"Me mum said that sort of music is the DEVIL'S WORK." Seamus exclaimed. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones both nodded vigorously in agreement. The three of them performed the sign of the cross over their chest.

(**A/N: I'm sorry if that passage offends anyone who practices Christianity. I didn't mean any harm.)**

"So Granger," Draco exclaimed, drawing the attention back to him. "What's the reason for your little dance of DOOM? Not getting enough from the Weasel? Because I sympathize with you there; he must possess the smallest di-"

**POW!**

"OW!!! MY NNNNNOOOOOOSEEE!"

"Yeah Hermione! That'll teach him to insult the size of my thing!"

"SHUT UP RON!!"

Hermione was completely livid; her eyes seemed to be swallowed in a deep crimson, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing very loudly through her nostrils.

"Let me set the record straight. I am PERFECTLY fine in my mental and physical health and am certainly NOT contemplating on how to finish my self off in ANY FORM WHATSOEVER. And to those who don't particularly agree with my taste in music...SCREW YOU ALL!!"

Everyone was completely still and startled at Hermione's words. Rarely did the know-it-all bookworm use inappropriate words in her language.

"If _anybody_, and I mean _ANYBODY_, starts spreading rumors about my personal life I will see to it that they will be missing multiple body parts!"

Hermione spun around, marching towards the door. She stopped suddenly and turned around again.

"And I _assure _you, they will be body parts you will MISS."

And with that little soliloquy over, Hermione spun around again. Her loud footsteps were heard across the entire Great Hall and was soon followed with an even louder door slam.

"Hehe...look, Malfoy's left eye is twitching..."


	7. Love Potion of Death

"Some of you will excel greatly in this class, yet again. Some of you, who I am surprised have even gotten this far, will fail horribly and face the consequences..."

Professor Snape's silky and commanding voice traveled across the cold Potions classroom. The Slytherin's listened to him with rapt attention and deep respect. The Gryffindors listened to him with a mixture of deep fear and even deeper hate.

Ron's eyes were shooting daggers at Snape when he heard the comment about those who would fail horribly. Harry's eyes mirrored Ron's, but for a different reason. Snape's Occulemucy (**A/N: Sorry. Is that how you spell it?**) lessons were still fresh in his mind and broke back memories of pain and anger.

Hermione would have scolded the both of them for being so obvious about their feelings but, amazingly, she wasn't there. The seat that would have usually been occupied by her was empty. Ron and Harry would occasionally stop glaring at Professor Snape and would glance curiously at the door.

One question lingered in both their minds: Where was Hermione?

Suddenly a loud BANG echoed throughout the classroom. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the commotion and a loud gasp issued forth. It was Hermione.

But it was not ACTUALLY Hermione. The real Hermione would have run into the classroom, all flustered with her bushy hair in a frenzy upon her head and her robes all disheveled, and furiously apologizing to the teacher about being late. But THIS Hermione was different.

Her robes WERE disheveled and weren't put on correctly. The sides flapped open to reveal the outfit she was wearing underneath. The outfit consisted of a black satin camisole with black lace embroidering the neckline and a black satin skirt that was ripped up and torn in strategically placed areas. Her feet were pulled into a pair of black lace-up boots and her frizzy mass of hair was pulled up into a messy bun. What looked like a pair of earrings shaped like black dice dangled from her earlobes.

"Miss Granger! Not only do you not possess the talent to examine a clock and realize that you are LATE FOR CLASS, but you INSIST on disrupting class by wearing a direct violation of dress code! Do you have _any _idea how much trouble you are in?"

"Yes."

Another small gasp was heard in the classroom. What was _going on _with Hermione? She was not acting like herself at all. If this happened last year, Hermione would have stuttered and let out a long stream of apologies complete with very complex vocabulary words and a look of panic written across her face. But this Hermione was completely calm and collected and her eyes held a flash of defiance.

Professor Snape stared at her for what seemed like hours. His cool, calculating eyes seemed to be analyzing her actions and body language. Finally, he gruffly cleared his throat, startling the rest of the class.

"Miss Granger, see me after class. I would like to have a word with you."

Hermione didn't dignify him with a response and merely walked to her chair in between Ron and Harry. She dumped her books on her table with a loud BANG and then leaned back in her seat, a bored expression on her features.

"Today, we shall be learning a very advanced potion. It takes great skill and intelligence to brew it so DO NOT ACT LIKE IDIOTS AND SPOIL YOUR CHANCES OF EVER GETTING A GOOD GRADE IN THIS CLASS."

Everyone jumped at the loud exclamation. Well, everyone but Hermione. She merely rolled her eyes.

"This potion is so complex that anyone who believes that they do not possess the talent to brew this potion should just leave now."

Of course, no one left 'cause then they'd look retarded.

"Today, we shall be brewing...a LOVE POTION!"

A moment of silence. And then-

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"SILENCE! You uneducated pain-in-my-necks may laugh now but I would hate for you to be under the affects of this potion."

The laughter quieted down a bit.

"Once someone is subjected to this specific love potion, they will immediately fall in love with the first person they lay their eyes on. This love will soon grow into an obsession until it consumes the individual. If their love is not returned in thirty-days, they will be subjected to severe pain and heartache and eventually causing _death_."

No one was laughing at this point. A thick blanket of tension seemed to be draped throughout the entire room. Professor Snape's lips stretched into a cold smile.

"I shall now choose your partners... Potter and Pansy Parkinson."

A loud groan and an even louder shriek omitted from the back.

"Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode."

"Are you CRAZY? She'll beat my arse to bloody oblivion!"

"Weasley! 20 points from Gryffindor for speaking out and inappropriate language."

"MghuhshnfndnfsnkncnsncsstupidSnape..."

"Longbottom and Zambini."

Groan. Frightened squeak.

"Granger and Malfoy."

Strangely enough, the two students did not utter any signs of protest against their fate. They merely looked at each other and then looked back at Professor Snape. Many eyebrows were raised when they heard no moans or groans from the Head Girl and Head Boy.

"'Mione! Didn't you hear? You got paired with the ferret!"

"I heard perfectly fine, Ron."

"WELL?????"

"Well _what?"_

"Aren't you pissed off?"

"_No."_

"Why the bloody hell not???"

"One: I'm not an immature, insensitive prat who has an odd fascination with the size of his gentalia."

"Oh right! Like you wouldn't be a bit angry if Malfoy said you're dick was the size of a paper clip. Or an eraser. Or abread crumb. Or my family income."

"_TWOOO: _Malfoy and I are the Heads and we have an obligation to be good role models."

"Yeah right. You're hiding something, 'Mione." Harry exclaimed, his eyes suspicious.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Ok. We'll let you off for now but we're gonna figure out what's going on with you sooner or later. Oh, and don't even get me started about what you're wearing."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well besides the fact that you look like a five dollar crack-whore, NOTHING!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASELY, YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I HAVE TO GO BREW A POTION WITH MALFOY OR YOU WOULD BE MISSING A VERY IMPORTANT PART OF YOUR MALE ANATOMY RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione snatched her books and stomped over to Malfoy's table.

"_Nothing is worse than having to listen to Ron and Harry say you look like a prostitute." _She thought to herself. She seated herself next to Malfoy.

"Helloooo, Granger." He crooned, an evil smirk planted o his features.

"_Then again, maybe there are worse things..."_

**(A/N: Yeeeaaahhh! Longest entry EVER! So review!)**


	8. I'm Not Your Uncle

"So Granger, I suppose we have to work as partners. Just don't stand too close to me or my hygiene will lower a few points." Malfoy sneered.

"Cut the crap, Draco." Hermione muttered quietly. "No one's watching right now so stop being an arse."

Draco looked behind him and realized that, indeed, no one was watching their reactions. Everyone seemed to be too preoccupied with glaring at their Potions partners. Even Weasely was too busy edging away from Millicent's murderous glower to stare at the two.

"Yeah, all right. Sorry, just making sure no one got suspicious. So how are you, 'Mione?" Draco asked, genuine concern shining in his eyes. He managed to make the rest of his face neutral though.

Hermione sighed. "I'm all right, I suppose. This summer hasn't exactly been the greatest, you know."

Draco nodded his assent. "Yes, I know. But it'll be all right. Dumbledore said that he'll do anything to help us in our mission."

Hermione sighed again. "Yes. Thanks Draco." She managed to send him a small smile without anyone else noticing.

"Welcome, _Mudblood."_ Draco joked. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and they continued working on their potion. Of course, due to both of their patience and superior intellect, they finished the potion in record time. They brought it up to Professor Snape and he examined the contents.

"Excellent potion. No doubt, all of Mr. Malfoy's work." He coldly declared. "Ten points to Slytherin for a job well done."

Hermione made sure to paste an outraged look on her face when she sat down. The rest of the class was a bore. Neville blew up his potion _again _while Blaise cursed loudly. Finally, Snape dismissed the class.

"Except for you, Miss Granger. I have a bone to pick with you."

Hermione made sure to look concerned and scared as she walked towards him.

"If he does anything Hermione, just tell us." Harry whispered.

"Yeah." Agreed Ron. "Wee'll make sure that greasy-haried git gets what he deserves."

Hermione nodded and Harry and Ron left the classroom. Draco stayed however.

"I just wanna see Snape yelling at the prized Mudblood." He explained to his Slytherin friends. They cackled and walked away. Professor Snape walked towards the door, checked to see if anyone was there, and closed it soundly.

"You know, _Hermione_, I don't exactly appreciate it when my students PURPOSELY undermine my authority…" Professor Snape's eyes glimmered with annoyance.

"Sorry Uncle Sev…" Hermione apologized with a mischievous grin. Professor Snape sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, girl? I'M NOT YOUR UNCLE!"

"But I think of you as an uncle!" Hermione exclaimed. All of a sudden, a dark shadow passed across her face. "After all, my real uncle is in no position to take care of me now…"

Sympathy shone in Professor Snape's eyes. "All right. You may call me Uncle Sev if it suits you. BY the way, I didn't just call you over to scold you. I have important news. And Draco, you can come out from the corner. I can see you…"

"DAMMIT!"

Draco skulked over to the two of them and stood next to Hermione, who was chuckling softly.

"There's going to be another meeting tonight."

The laughter left Hermione's eyes.

"_Again?? _But he just had one last week! God, that man needs to get a hobby. Like collecting stamps." Draco complained.

"What time?" Hermione asked seriously.

"After curfew. Meet me in Dumbledore's office. Don't be late. The Dark Lord does not tolerate lateness."

"Why can't you just call the arse by his name? VOLDEMORT. It's a fairly easy name to pronounce." Hermione asked.

"Hermione, be serious about this." Snape warned.

Hermione scoffed. "Serious? I _am_ serious. Every fucking day I'm serious. _Nobody _is more serious than I am. I am the embodiment of seriousness. Look up "serious" in the fucking dictionary and there's my name written in fucking permanent marker along with a fucking holographic picture of me next to it."

Snape sighed. "All right, all right. Just remember to meet me tonight."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other with grave faces. "We'll be there." They announced in unison.


End file.
